


Blood Ties, Henry and Mike have me again

by delorita



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Torture, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Blood Ties, Henry and Mike have me again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eternity Seeking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463092) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



So due to [](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallfandombang**](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/) I am rewatching "Blood Ties" after four years. The guys got me exactly as they did the first time. I had to make two rather dirsturbing walls after watching the fabulous "Mendoza" eps (Kyle's acting totally rocked in that two parter).


End file.
